when is Kakashi not Kakashi?
by ReixGaara
Summary: Team 7 notices that Kakashi-sensei has been acting strangely. The only possible explanation is that It's not Kakashi! Kakairu, fluff, minor lime,


When is Kakashi not Kakashi

When is Kakashi not Kakashi?

Warning: Very light lime

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. I will someday but for now I don't and don't make any money from these stories.

A/N: I had a realization that I can't write pure fluff or drabbles. I know this isn't a drabble but it's pretty short and it's all fluff. None of my usual angst in this baby. Let me know how I did!

"I think there's something wrong with Kakashi sensei." Naruto and Sasuke looked up from their glaring contest to eye their pink haired team mate with exasperation.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking very curious. Sakura looked around to make sure no one was listening before dropping her voice to a whisper.

"I think someone's replaced Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's blue eyes widened comically at her statement. Sasuke on the other hand snorted and looked straight into Sakura's green eyes.

"Sakura, you're a very intelligent girl,"

The pinkette blushed furiously before letting out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I knew you loved me." Black eyes rolled and Naruto thought he heard Sasuke mutter never mind.

"So if you're so smart, why did you come up with a very dobe like idea?"

Naruto growled and tried to tackle Sasuke, screaming teme at the top of his lungs. Sasuke redirected his attack and pushed the blonde over the railing of the bridge.

"Dobe. You too Sakura. What the hell makes you think someone's replaced Kakashi-sensei?"

To his surprise she pulled out a notebook and flipped it open to a page with dozens of notes written on it.

"See, I noticed about a month ago that Kakashi was acting strange…" She pointed to the first note that was dated a couple of weeks ago.

Oct. 11th 8 am

Kakashi sensei arrives at meeting point before us.

Smiles almost all day and does not read stupid, orange porn book.

Oct. 13th 11 am

Kakashi was easily distracted by the academy students during training and let Naruto get a hit on him.

Oct. 15th 5 pm

Kakashi treats the whole team and Iruka-sensei to ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Oh yeah! He's treated a bunch of times lately. Usually Iruka-sensei will pay for us when he comes but Kakashi-sensei hasn't been letting him. That is…out of character."

Sakura nodded at the now sopping wet blonde's realization. "Yeah, I noticed. There's more."

Oct. 17th 3 pm

Kakashi-sensei walked into a tree when Izumo-san and Iruka-sensei walked past and waved.

Oct. 17th 5:35 pm

Kakashi-sensei made us wait for half an hour in the mission's office saying that we need to find out how reports are handed in. Iruka-sensei sent us home when he got on shift at six pm.

Oct. 18th

Kakashi-sensei throws orange, perverted book in the river when we were training and Iruka-sensei was taking his class to the training ground.

"Oh man! You're right Sakura, something is wrong!! I wonder where the real Kakashi-sensei is…"

Sasuke just grunted and rolled his eyes again. "You two are stupid. Trust me, it's the real Kakashi. He just has something going on. Has he been taking a lot of missions lately?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing serious. He took three B-rank missions this month but nothing that would be out of his league. Kakashi-sensei usually only takes S-ranks, and A-ranks if he's bored."

Sasuke grunted again, but this time it was sarcastic, almost as if he was evaluating the information he'd been given.

"The past couple of days he's been pretty normal except for seeming…well nervous or anxious or something. Maybe the imposter is planning an attack!" Sakura whispered to her teammates, trying to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

"Yo!" The all looked up at the lazy looking jounin, trying to keep the guilt from showing on their faces. "Sorry I'm late, I had to go pick up our mission for today."

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, that didn't even sound like a lie." Sakura said in an overly pleasant voice. Kakashi just stared at her for a second as if trying to figure out her game before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maa, it wasn't. We're on a D-rank today helping Iruka-sensei with his class."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he studied his fake teacher wearily. "Why would anyone request a mission like that? Iruka-sensei doesn't need help with anything!"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, not really sure of what to tell them. "A mission's a mission, now get moving."

They worked their way over to the academy grounds where Iruka-sensei seemed very surprised to see them.

"Not that it isn't a pleasure but what are you all doing here?" Kakashi stepped forward and handed Iruka the mission scroll. "An anonymous client wants team 7 to help teach my class for the whole day today? Why would someone request a mission like that?" Kakashi just shrugged while toeing the ground and not meeting the teacher's eye.

"Maybe someone thought you needed a break." Iruka flashed the jounin a knowing grin and nodded to his old students.

"Well, it's Friday so you should know what we're doing. Kunai and shuriken training, taijustu, PT and then maybe Sasuke you could try to run them through some fire justus." The teens nodded and then dashed off towards the targets, secretly signaling to each other that the Kakashi imposter was after Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi watched his team for a minute before sitting down on top of the picnic table that Iruka was sitting at. The chuunin grinned up at him as he pulled out some marking.

"You really didn't have to order this mission you know."

Kakashi blushed beneath his mask and turned away, pretending to watch the kids throwing weapons at targets. "Maa, you've been pretty busy lately. I figured you could use a day to catch up." His eyes jerked back to the chuunin and he thanked the gods for his mask when a warm hand closed over his.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. I know we haven't had time to hang out lately and you bet that we can spend some of my free time together."

Kakashi grinned, his visible eye curving into an arc. "You've seen through to my ulterior motive! Maa, Iruka-sensei, you sure are clever." Iruka just chuckled and began to flip through the tests that were days over due for correcting. Soon Kakashi was sitting across from him helping him correct the multiple choice as Iruka hadn't trusted him to correct the long answer questions after he'd read the horrible notes left on the first exam.

When the kids had moved onto physical training and were running laps, team 7 turned their attention to the Kakashi fake who was lingering near the trees with Iruka-sensei. Nodding to one another they snuck closer, sure that the imposter was about to make his move.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei…"

The chuunin rolled his eyes and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders and shook him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Iruka?" Kakashi laughed nervously and toed the ground again, not sure if he could look in the warm brown eyes at the moment.

"Right. Iruka…I was wondering…uh…" He looked around, noticing team seven pretending not to eavesdrop, he grabbed Iruka's arm and pulled him a couple of feet into the trees. "Uh, I was wondering…if…you know…if you're not busy…If maybe we could…" Iruka had to grin at how cute Kakashi looked stuttering like that. Yup, feared and terrifying Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin, was cute. Though he really didn't know what Kakashi wanted to ask him. Probably wanted help with a mission report or something. It was funny how he seemed to be able to read Kakashi's messy scrawl better than the jounin could.

Kakashi took a deep breath a decided to start again. "Iruka, would you like to Huuuuagh!!" He couldn't finish his sentence as his entire genin team had landed on his back.

"Wires!" He heard Sasuke shout and Naruto shout 'Yosh!' in response. A second later he was completely hog tied, his team in front of him, weapons bared.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs making Sasuke wince at the volume and wonder why his teammates had to be so loud. Kakashi was only one step away from actually killing his team with his glare.

"You better untie me before I jutsu my way out and pound all three of you into dust." The truth was he couldn't use chakra to escape. His students had done a very good job tying him, remembering to bind his index fingers together when they tied his hands, but he was so angry that he wasn't going to let them know that.

Iruka was thoroughly torn between finding this upsetting and hilarious…hilarious won out. He collapsed to the ground, laughing so hard that soon he was gasping for air and begging them to stop. Finally he'd regained enough control to sit up and ask them what this was all about.

"That's not Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka couldn't help it and started another laughing fit at the completely serious look on Naruto's face.

"Wha-aha, what are you talking about? Of course this is Kakashi." Sasuke remained silent, beginning to have a bad feeling about this, especially with the way Kakashi's eye told him that because he should have known better, he would suffer the most. Naruto and Sakura didn't seem to notice though, each shouting evidence at the top of their lungs.

"He's been treating us to ramen,"

"He showed up on time five times in the last two weeks!"

"He walked into a tree!"

"He let Naruto hit him!"

"Hey! Sakura-chan, be niiiice!" Sasuke, deciding he was either in or out finally spoke up.

"Hn. We were able to tackle and tie him. Kakashi-sensei would never let that happen." Kakashi shot an icy glare at the young Uchiha before dropping his head to the dusty ground.

"Kami, kill me now." Iruka finally decided to step in.

"Untie him now! This is ridiculous. Kakashi walked me to work about five times in the last two weeks and we'd go to the memorial stone first which explains why he was on time. And as far as that other stuff goes, people are human. Sometimes we slip or get distracted."

Sasuke immediately tried to distance himself from his teammates, certain that they had made a deadly mistake. Sakura on the other hand wasn't through.

"Not Kakashi-sensei. He's always ready for anything. Besides if this is Kakashi-sensei, then why has he been so nervous and distracted?"

Kakashi looked like he actually wanted to die. His already pale face was ghostly and he had a look very reminiscent of a teenager getter caught masturbating. Iruka, being ever aware of such a look, usually on the face of someone who got caught cheating on a test, laid down on his stomach so he could look directly into the copy nin's eyes.

"What's going on Kakashi?" the brunette asked coyly. "Had something on your mind the past couple of days?" Kakashi held the teacher's gaze for a second before burying his face back in the ground and moaning loudly.

"Okay, you're right, I'm a spy. Please take me to Ibiki now." Iruka laughed and pushed himself up on his knees.

"Aha! He admits it! So what did you want with Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi didn't look up, but rapped his head against the ground and growled in frustration. A sentence was muffled by the grass and Naruto jabbed his sensei in the side with his foot.

"We didn't catch that. Speak up, imposter." Sighing, Kakashi turned his head to the side so that he was facing his team and whispered the phrase again.

"What?" Sakura demanded, placing herself in front of Iruka as if to protect him with her body. Kakashi had finally had enough and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I've been trying to find the perfect way to ask Iruka-sensei out on a date!!"

The only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves on the trees and the children over on the academy training field. Kakashi turned his face back to the ground, jumping a little when a hand rested on his shoulder. He could smell that it was Iruka, the scent of chalk, grass and vanilla attacking his senses.

"Is that true, 'Kashi?" The jounin nodded without looking at the brunette. He'd really pictured this going a lot better. Now the gentle young man would feel obligated to go out with him and he'd never know for sure…

His thoughts were cut off as he was roughly flipped onto his back. He spread his legs so his feet would lay flatter under his hips and had hardly orientated himself when he felt weight on his lap. Awe was the only word he could use to describe how he felt as Iruka pulled out his hair tie and leaned down towards his face. He caught a glimpse of the excited brown eyes before Iruka's hand buried in his hair while the other tugged down his mask.

Senses are marvelous things. The scent that was uniquely Iruka, the sound of a light moan, the sight of chocolate hair surrounding him, shielding his face from the prying eyes of his team, the feel of the Iruka's lips pressing against his as the chuunin ate his mouth, the heavenly taste of the chuunin's tongue, that sweet tang of the oral muscle that moved so seductively over his.

Kakashi didn't complain that his hands were being crushed under their weight or that the wires were cutting into his wrists and ankles. In fact, he hardly noticed. Finally Iruka pulled back an inch, both of them panting to regain their breaths. Iruka's smile was soft and made Kakashi's body tremble in ways that were more powerful than just lust. Iruka pulled his mask back up and softly kissed his covered lips.

"I'd love to go out with you, Kakashi. What did you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat in the grass and looked out at the village.

"I can't believe that happened. Did you know that Kakashi-sensei was gay?"

Sasuke shook his head and gave a light 'hn' before looking back at Naruto who was holding his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. "Do you think the dobe will be okay?"

Sakura shrugged and grinned when she saw her sensei's walking down the main street, their arms wrapped around one another.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." She looked down at her notebook and traced over the lines of the sentence she'd written at the bottom of the page.

'When is Kakashi not Kakashi? When he's in love with Iruka-sensei.' Sighing, she drew a heart around their names before saying goodbye to the boys, well mostly Sasuke seeing as how Naruto was still muttering incoherently to himself, and heading home, trying not to blush as she thought about the smoldering kiss the two men had shared. Lightly fanning her face she burst into the house and sprinted up to her room. The only thing left to do was call Ino and find out when the men were heading up to the hot springs…


End file.
